Bend
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This is a gender-bend of the Tree Friends. The Happy Tree Town had very strange newcomers staying at their beloved home. For some reason they look like them but aren't them.
1. Chapter 1: IceSkateboard Party

THINK THIS IS THE FIRST GENDER BEND STORY, I FEEL SO EXCITED TO MAKE THIS FIRST TO BE THE BEST, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS LET ME KNOW. I WONDERED WHY NO ONE TRIED THIS IDEA YET. OH WELL SO HERE'S CHAPTER ONE! REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO SMILE :D

At the lab Sniffles was working on a theory Flaky mentioned to him the other day.

Flashback: Flaky, Flippy and Sniffles were having lunch and hanging out at a field in front of the library. "I read an interesting story today. It was about this group of friends who have an alternate version of themselves. It was weird..."said Flaky.

Flippy swallowed his soft and warm sandwich that Flaky made for him. "That does sound strange, what if that's real?"he said putting his arm around Flaky.

"Yeah Sniffles, is there really people out there who are the exact opposite of us?"she said smiling at him. Sniffles fixed his glasses on his face and thought about it. "I have no idea, it could be true. I should do some research about it."he responded.

In The Present:Sniffles waited for Flaky to arrive to his lab for hours. He could tell she probably at the party she mentioned earlier around this hour, what a crazy party animal she was. Gentle knuckles hit against the door.

He rushed and opened the door, he admired Flaky's outfit she chose to wear at the party. It was black and short with gold trimmings with matching purse, her v-neck part of her dress was very exposing.

Her red hair was long and straight. "I am so sorry Sniffles I was getting this party ready and things got mixed up, but I'm here now. The party didn't start yet but I have time."she said walking in his house.

Sniffles stood at the door, daydreaming about Flaky. "Sniffles can we do this today, the party isn't going to wait for me."she said throwing her purse on a nearby desk.

Sniffles closed the door and blushed. "S-sorry, your dress is beautiful. Its not like you to wear stuff so attractive...wait let me change it."he said nervously. Flaky slouched on the couch and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah...I know what you mean. I'm usually in jeans and boy shirts. But I have to dress very fancy for my friend Cuddles."said put his clipboard on a nearby desk. "What are you celebrating?"he asked. Flaky sat up and grunted while rubbing her exposed back.

"He made it in the skateboard finals, and he practiced so hard for it, of course with my help. Then boom, did my idea, got him in the finals."she said slouching nodded, picked up a Ziplock® bag and grabbed some scissors.

"I-I'm going to need some of your hair."he asked. Flaky snatched her hair in the palm of her hands. "M-my hair...okay..."she said holding the scissor in her hands uneasily.

"It don't need a lot. Relax."he said noticing her hands trembling each time she went closer to her locks. "I can't do it! Can you cut my hair for me!?"she said throwing the scissors on the floor making it fall under the computer desk.

"Sorry, I'll get it."she said running to the leaned under the desk, unaware her dress was climbing up every time she reached for the object. Sniffles blushed when he spotted her under-wears.

"F-Flaky!"he shouted loudly. She bumped her head under the desk making some of his stuff fell on the floor and his desk collapsed apart."Oops...sorry you fucking scared me..."she said calmly holding the scissors in her hands.

"I was wondering if you found the scissors yet...I see you found them come sit down."he said. Flaky stood up and walked towards him. Her under-wears were still showing. "Flaky...your dress..."he said clearing his looked down at her dress and growled.

"This is why I hate dresses, I'm sorry."she said pulling her dress down and this time her bra was shown. "Come on Flaky do you know how to be a lady? Now the top of your dress is showing your...b-bra."he said. Flaky sat down and crossed her arms.

"Well fix it, I'm not use to wearing dresses, maybe you have some tips to pass down to a rookie."she joked. Sniffles looked down her dress and stared at her cleavage. He carefully pulled her dress up and fixed the straps.

"Gee thanks, now hurry up and snip so I can dip!"she said looking at her phone's ran his hands down her long hair and cut a piece from it. "Are we done yet? Thanks, gotta go, I'm about to be late!"she said running out the door, leaving her purse behind.

Sniffles laughed happily, because he finally have a piece of her hair. He took a strand from the lock and put it in the bag."She's so amazing, maybe I should attend the party to return her purse."he said going through her purse.

There was a mini diary inside, another cellphone a recent picture of Flippy and Flippy together, some candy, and a baseball. He grabbed the diary and put it on his desk. "Off to the party I go."he said.

Flaky's POV

"Hey everybody!" I said running in the the room was dark but there was colorful lights around enough to see past your nose.

My heels were clicking hard on the marble floor, but is still heard through the loud room was filled with greetings to me and their drinks were raised. Everybody was dancing happily, they laughed and would drank a bunch.

"Flaky, Flaky!"said Cuddles giving me a hug and a kiss on both of my cheeks. I groaned in disgust, but tried not to show it bothered me. "Thank you so much for helping me! And for this new hot skateboard. Your an awesome chick."he said as we performed our handshake.

"Your very welcome, I would do anything for my friend Cuddles. After all we are best buddies for life, can I hear an AMEN!?" I shouted as everybody repeated back in unison the word I requested.

"Flaky, you have no idea how nice and sweet you are to throw me this expensive party just for making the finals."said Cuddles putting him arms around me.I grabbed my hair in one hand and wrapped my arm around his with the other.

"Yeah, well you know I love to party, plus your my best friend I would anything for my friend, and all those who loves me. Who loves Flaky?" I yelled. "I do!"said everybody around. "Who do you love?" I yelled putting my hand to my ear."Flaky!" The party-goers yelled the loudest it made my ears ached and I giggles.

"Thanks" I said weakly everybody had their attention to me even though it seems like they are talking towards each other. I see them giving me a quick glimpse then returning their conversation. Cuddles hugged me again and ran off in the crowd.

I walked tiredly to the bar and sat on my favorite chair. Flippy turned around and smiled at me while cleaning one of the glasses, but I didn't smile back. "What's the matter Flaky? This isn't like you."he said leaning on the counter.

I laughed and punched him hard on his arm."Gotcha, I wanted see what you would say if I was to be depressed so anyways how's your life?" I said putting my elbows on the table and leaning on my hands.

"Funny you mentioned that being the bartender and shit made me realize something is missing in my life."he said. I leaned in closer to listen to his handsome, sweet voice.

"Yes? Are you going to tell me?" I said getting closer to his face.I zoned out, daydreaming in his eyes. "Flaky...hello, earth to Flaky..." I heard his voice faint in my ears. Suddenly liquid that taste sweet splashed in my face. "W-what the hell was that?" I yelled angrily.

"Your awake, good-morning. Hey are you feeling okay. You were pretty close to my face there buddy."he said dragging his finger on my wet and sticky face and licked it, I saw his face press together and releasing an 'Mm' sound. "Shirley Temple, nice choice." I said giving him a weak smile.

Flippy chuckled and put the cup on the counter. "So what will be Flaky?"he said. "Napkins please, I hate to be sticky..." I said licking my lips. He shoved a lot of tissues in front of me and started to wipe my body with it.

"I'm not a baby I can get it off myself." I said dropping most of the tissue on the floor, getting it wet. I tried to get off the chair carefully but I slipped on the juice and hit my forehead against the counter then the back of my head hit the floor. Flippy hopped over the counter and people started to crowd over me.

"Are you okay?"he said. My eyes were bobbling around, I counted five Flippy's and hundred different people.I felt the soft breeze of some one's hands waving in my face. I blinked multiple times, my eyes focused again. I shook my head while smacking the hand away.

"Stop that! I can see now." I said standing up. "Are you okay?"asked Flippy. I smiled and rubbed my head. "Yes I am." I said as he held my hands gently."Will you be okay enough to dance this slow dance with me?"he asked. I giggled and shrugged.

"Sure...if you step on my feet I will kick your teeth in, got it?" I threatened jokingly, even though I feel he believed me. Flippy pulled me violently on the dance floor and spun me around. I saw everybody looking at us and making room for us to dance.

The music was slow and sounded a lot like a music box, it played a beautiful twinkly tone, enough to put a child to sleep. He pulled me close to his chest and swayed back and forth. The room turned blue like the ocean and it changed into different shades of blue because of the party lights.

We twirled and he would spin me around some more. I was getting dizzy and sick, and my headache isn't helping either. "Do you mind stopping the spinning?" I said staring into his emerald green eyes.

He nodded and we swayed again. Flippy pushed me back roughly and I bumped into someone who was too close behind me.I turned quickly and saw Sniffles sitting on the floor picking my things up.

"I'm sorry Sniffles...why did you have my purse?" I said snatching my objects out his hands. "You left it at my house and I came to return it to you."he said fixing his glasses. "Oh,yeah. My bad bro." I said dusting his suit. He did look dashing today.

"Wait, where are you going Mr. Science the party is over here." I said raising my cup to looked behind himself and my crowd did the same. "Come on stay here Sniffles, don't be a party-leaver."said Flippy as everybody laughed. Sniffles turned red and I held on his hands.

"Come on silly dance with me!" I said as I pointed to Disco Bear. He put on dance music and I started to dance with Flippy and held my hand slowly grabbed my hand and I tightened my grip making him blush.

"Come on Bill Nye, dance to the music!" I said dancing to the fast and fun beat of the song. Sniffles started to dance a little then he began to feel the music. I chuckled when I saw him actually having fun. I held Flippy and Sniffles' hands and I told them to start a Conga Line.

Everybody grabbed a partner's shoulder and the partner did the same. I was in front and Cuddles managed to stand behind me. His hands felt soft like a pillow. I laughed as everybody started to cheer my name.

Meanwhile in city named Peppy Woodland City there was silence around, it was destroyed and in bad condition. Dandruff knocked on Snuggles' door and she opened it. "Hi Dan, come inside quick before she sees you."she said grabbing him inside.

" Um, I wanted to get you a gift for making the ice-skating team, sorry about the accident. Congrats."said Dandruff giving her a pair of skates. "Oh thank you! How sweet! Did you see Chuckles or did she get him, is he alive?"she said setting the skates on the old, worn out table.

"I didn't see him..."said Dandruff walking through garbage on the floor."I can't believe this town got destroyed because of one nice girl."said Dandruff sitting and falling off an unstable chair. Snuggles turned to Dandruff and he jumped.

"She is a monster! I told you she has no business being here anymore."she was walking back and forth nervously and she pulled on her hair. "Where can he be, its not like him to be not here!"she said. An object was heard scraping the door.

"I know your in there! Open the goddamn door! I want to give Snuggles a gift!"said Flurry angrily."Really? What is it?"said Dandruff standing up as Snuggles grabbed his hands. "Don't go to the door, she'll kill you."she whispered.

"Well I was thinking about giving her a sharp mind game.I cut her head in half and if she dies I win."she laughed. Her voice was deep and scary unlike a normal average female. Snuggles whimpered. "That game sounds dumb!"she said.

Flurry kicked the door but it didn't fall. "How about I put your head on a stump and see how hard I can smash it into pieces."she said. Dandruff looked at Snuggles' terrified face."I will talk to her, I'll see if there's a chance I can get her to...relax."

He said as he nervously poured water in a cup and opened the door. Flurry pounced on Dandruff holding her knife in her firm he hit his head on the floor his water splashed on her face. "Huh? Oh hi Danny...I-I'm sorry...I'll get off of you now."she said nervously standing up.

"Snuggles, hey girl. Congrats on the ice-skating thing by the way.I would buy a gift but this town is in pieces lately."said Flurry leaning on a table making it fall apart. "I can imagine who is responsible for these actions."said Snuggles.

"I'm sorry..."said Flurry as Dandruff picked her up. "Its fine, everything in my house could barely stay up" said Snuggles. "Guess what guys, I got a job as a bartender at this club."said Flurry excitedly.

Dandruff opened the door and breathed in air. "I'm going to the library, I was going to continue reading this cool story."he said. Flurry ran up to Dandruff and grabbed his hand.

"I want to come with you. Besides you have the sandwiches you made for me."she said licking her lips. After they traveled to the library, they took the books they wanted and walked out the library.

Sneezes walked towards them and bumped into Dandruff. "I sorry...please let me help you."she said picking his books up. "Thanks Sneezes, would you like a sandwich?"said Dandruff holding his basket steadily.

Sneezes picked up a slice and ate it. "This is tasty, what kind of sandwich is it?"she asked."Why would you eat it if you don't know what it is smart-ass."said Flurry stuffing her face with the sandwiches.

Sneezes blushed red and pushed her hair away from her face."I-I didn't mean to say that...I just wanted to compliment his cooking, it was delicious..."she said. Flurry leaned on the statue near the building and crossed her legs.

"All you have to say it was good."she said."Its fine, the sandwich is actually turkey, but I cooked it and fried the bread a little making it toasty. I glad you like it Sneezes."said Dandruff smiling to her.

"Whatever, Danny your always kissing ass, that's all you do. Your a pushover, you would never survive in the war, they would walk all over you."said Flurry grabbing another sandwich.

"So, what book did you read Dan?"said Sneezes noticing his book."Well it was about these people who have opposites, its quite strange actually. I'm not done with it yet, but I'm almost finished."he said.

"That sounds interesting, hmm, that probably be based on reality don't you think?"said Flurry put an arm around Dandruff.

"Do you think that book is real Danny? Maybe the smart girl might know this answer. I would love to see my opposite, I bet he's cute like me. Don't get jealous Danny, your cute too"she said.

"Yeah, Sneezes, is it real?"said Dandruff. Sneezes fixed her glasses and put a finger on her chin. "I don't have a clue, mind coming over to my house later so I can run some tests?"she said to Dandruff.

He nodded and smiled shyly. "I think I will have some time, I was thinking about having a little party for Snuggles later. She made the team, but not the finales...she kinda...fell..."he said then Flurry laughed loudly.

"She fell?! What a fucking loser! Damn...I guess you can throw her fail party at the club. She does need to drink something, you know numbing the pain away."she said giggling."Stop it, she could've made the finals, its not funny. She tried."said Dandruff.

"Yeah your right, okay egghead see you later, bye Danny."she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking down a path. Dandruff looked at his watch and gasped."I have to get ready, see you after the party okay?"he said running down the street.

Sneezes smiled and glared at the pile of books Dandruff left behind."Oh no...I better go return this to him."she said as she found a different type of book on the top of the pile. It read my journal.

"I better give this to him before he forgets about it."she said as she walked slowly down the street.

REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR FAVE/ LEAST FAVE PART OF THE CHAPTER! I'M ALWAYS EXCITED TO READ OTHER OPINIONS! THANK YOU! SMILE :D


	2. Chapter 3: Prototype

HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! WOW, I'M SORRY. SO MANY STORIES TO WRITE IS SUCH A CHALLENGE! OKAY HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!

Back at the lab, Sniffles tiredly sat on his couch and tried his best to watch the television to keep himself up. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party."he said switching the channel.

His phone ranged, he saw that it was a stray number he never seen before. He picked his phone up and held it to his ear. "Hello?"he answered.

"Hi Sniffles, this is Flaky calling. I was wondering if you succeeded on your little project yet."she told him cheerfully. Sniffles almost dropped his phone and ran straight to his To Do List Notes.

He flipped through the pages to find that there is a project to be done. "Are you still there? I know I don't usually call you but the least you can do is say something."she said getting frustrated.

"Uh...s-sorry Flaky. I didn't get to work on it because of that party. If my calculations are correct, you will indeed be able to view your opposite."he said. Flaky shouted fearfully through the phone.

"S-sorry, I'm riding my bike and talking on the phone at the same. Anyways, sounds cool. Mind if I swing over to your house for a little visit? I want to see some progress."Flaky said.

Sniffles opened his closet and took out some materials. He sighed happily and jumped on the couch. "Yes you can come over."he answered. "Great see you there."she said hanging the phone up.

Sniffles threw the materials on his table and started to work on it as fast as he can. His elbow bumped into a hard object which fell to the floor.

It was Flaky's diary. He picked it up, and delayed his work to read. He sat on his chair and adjusted his lamp. Sniffles tugged on the book, but it wouldn't budge.

The book is in need of a key but he doesn't have it. Flaky does. Luckily she's visiting today. Sniffles returned to the machine that is already half ready.

Someone knocked on the door almost scaring him out of concentration. "Yes?"he answered without looking up. "Its me Flippy."he called out.

Sniffles opened the door then stepped aside. "Good day Flippy, what brings you here?" Sniffles asked.

"Flaky told me to meet her here. She was telling me about your invention, and I wanted to see what you got so far." Flippy said walking around the room.

"Don't wander in my house! As you can see its in a mess, and I can't afford hospital bills."he snapped. "Okay, okay. Calm yourself I'll sit down."he said relaxing on a chair.

"Good, now...don't move!"he shout out. Flippy rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his head on his knuckles.

His eyes quietly searched the room then stopped at a bright colored book on the small table next to him. He picked it up, looking at its features.

Flippy snickered quietly, and he returned the book back where he found it. "Sniffles, you own a diary? Dude, you have to get something more, manlier."said Flippy.

Sniffles continued to put wires together in the machine and without turning around he said in a confused tone.

"I don't own a d-"he stopped in his tracks and raced to the table. "That's not mine! This belongs to someone else! Don't touch it!"he demanded loudly.

"I thought it might be yours because it said Flaky's Diary, and since I don't know how this kind of book work, I thought its the crush's name you write on the cover. I knew you liked Flaky, and I respect that so I didn't read it." Flippy said.

Sniffles paused for a second, and scratched his head from nervousness. "Your not going to tell her, are you?"he questioned, turning the volume in his tone down.

"Now that's how you talk to a friend, Sniffles. Instead of raising your voice, talk like you do now. I promise I won't tell her. To be honest I don't think she noticed just yet." Flippy said.

"That's okay..."said Sniffles sadly. "Come on man, you have to have confidence in yourself! Being quiet with your feeling won't get her to notice you, because she will eventually end up falling in love with someone else in the future. Take action NOW! Yolo!"exclaimed Flippy. "Y-yolo?"questioned Sniffles.

"Yeah! When she comes over, be loud with your feelings!"said Flippy raising his arms up. Sniffles nodded believing that he understands his meaning.

"Hello? Guys I'm here." Flaky said on the other side of the door. Flippy opened the door and smiled. "Hi there Flaky, we been expecting you. Come in!"he said pulling her in the house.

"Ow, easy on my wrist you animal. I was riding the bike all morning, and my arms are aching."said Flaky.

"Sorry. I didn't know. Sniffles got something to tell you."said Flippy pushing her in the room. "What's with all of the pulling and shoving?!"she said pushing the trash around with her feet.

"I like pushing you around Flaky, your hips are nicely shaped."he laughed rubbing her hips. Flaky stared at his hands then paid her attention to the floor. "Are we almost there yet, this ride is getting boring."she said crossing her arms.

"He was in the other room when you first walked in. I don't know where he went."said Flippy picking Flaky up as if he is rocking a child.

"F-Flippy! Put me down! I-I rather get pushed around."said Flaky. "Relax, I promise I won't drop you, besides you shouldn't always let people push you around, you just need at least one friend to carry you up when your down." Flippy said giving her a wink. She turned red, held onto to him tighter and nodded.

"That's nice, I guess your right."said Flaky. Flippy carefully stepped over every trash on the ground hoping to find Sniffles soon.

But the next step he took was the stairs, that was unseen by the trash and he fell along with Flaky. Luckily there was some stuff to cushion their fall. Flaky stand up and laughed.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to let me down."said Flaky pushing stuff off her head.

"And that is a promise I will keep, although the objects in our way will make it very difficult to make that valid."he said laughing also.

Suddenly the whole house started to rumble, then a bright light and strong suction grabbed them both, taking them to a different place.

"Flippy! Flaky? I-I polished the machine a little bit and I'm ready to show it off."said Sniffles carrying the machine to the living room.

"Guys? Okay, I'll sit here and wait til you come back."he said sitting on his couch. He looked around his house, seeing how messy it was.

In Peppy Woodland City

Flaky and Flippy landed in the middle of the pile of trash. They both stood up on the high-up pile, taking nervous glimpse of their surroundings.

"W-where are we?!"said Flaky staring down from the pile. Her heart felt weak at the sight from the height. She fainted and fell off the edge. Flippy tried to catch her but he missed.

As she descended a pink flash of light caught her. Flippy was confused, but he shrugged and jumped off the pile of trash in hopes he would be safe, then a purple flash caught him.

"Hey cutie. You shouldn't be jumping off of cliffs."said the flying woman. She flew down towards the other woman in pink to drop Flippy off.

"Wow! You girls are superwomen?!"he asked excitedly. The two girls bowed and nodded. "Yes we are! We are the heroes of this here city. Never failed to save our citizens."said the one in pink.

"That's cool! I wish our so-called 'superheroes' are more concentrated like you two."said Flippy he turned to Flaky and back at the twins.

"Will she be okay?"he asked. The purple used her super power to wake Flaky up. "She just fainted. She'll be alright."she answered. Flaky opened her eyes and gasped.

"W-who are you? Stay back!"she said nervously backing away. "Don't be afraid of us-" said the one in pink. "-we saved your life!"the one in purple said.

"Y-you did?! Um, thank you...who are you girls?"asked Flaky. "I am Magnificent."said the one in purple.

"And I am Magnifican't. We serve and protect our citizens, but right now we are busy saving others-" said Magnifican't.

"-we are very sorry to go so soon. No one really appreciate us as much as you guys-" Magnificent said.

"-we may have your names before we leave you so we may treasure this moment." Magnifican't said happily.

"Flaky."she said.

"I'm Flippy."he said shaking their hands, before they departed in the horizon.

"They were nice," Flaky said. "Can you tell Sniffles to send us back, his invention is working pretty good and uh, I have to really get going."she said. Flippy chuckled then sighed.

"I don't know if he has anything to do with this place. I can't tell if he can hear us from here, you wanna try screaming? Lets scream, 1, 2, 3!"he counted right before they started to yell 'Sniffles' name loudly.

Around the corner, Sneezes watched them both holler while writing down her observations.

"Amazing! It actually worked. They are finally here. Strange people, I might add. I better go greet them before time runs out."she said happily.

Flaky coughed violently and cleared her throat. "Forget it Flippy, he can't hear us. Ugh! And he wonders why I don't ever go to his house."she said, with a hoarse tone.

"Don't panic, I'm sure Sniffles is just testing his machine out. He's smart, also he wouldn't let his best friend and girl be stuck, who knows where."he said rubbing her head.

"How long are we going to be here?"she said sadly. Sneezes approached the both of them from behind. "Hi there!"she said greeting them by bowing politely. They both turned their heads around to face Sneezes' inviting smile.

"Sniffles? How come you look...girly? Eh, don't answer that. Can you please send us back? I'll have to say, this was very low of you, sending us here without asking first." Flaky said crossing her arms.

"Who is this Sniffles you speak of? Oh, you must've came from a different dimension where I am suppose to be male. But you have mistaken me for one of your friends. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sneezes. Nice to meet you both."she said extending her arm out to them.

Flaky hesitated to shake her hand at first, but did it anyways. So did Flippy. Sneezes smiled, then adjusted her glasses.

"Now that I've looked at you two much closer, you do have similarities of my friends as well. Their names are Flurry and Dan. I'm sorry, his real name Dandruff. Would you like to meet them before you go?"she said sweetly.

"Hm, I don't know if I am interested in that ma'am, I have places to be. Whenever I have time, I will gladly hang out with you since your cool and all." Flaky said.

"Thank you kindly. I had no idea their opposites would be so, nice."she said softly. "My opposite is NOT nice? How can anybody be mean to a sweet girl like you? Your welcoming, friendly and bright, right?" Flippy said.

"Yeah, you are WAY cooler than the Sniffles I know. Your not creepy in any way."she said, then she leaned over to Flippy and whispered.

'Enough with the crappy compliments, she trusts us already, ask her if we can leave before she thinks about keeping us here.' Sneezes wrote some more on her observation papers, then continuously glance at Flaky.

"What?"she said, with the sound of being bothered in her tone. "Nothing. I believe its time for you two to go. Until next time." Sneezes said scribbling more words on her paper.

"That's cool, uh see ya later." Flippy said, then he elbowed Flaky in the ribs. "Ugh, yeah what he says. I'll think about seeing my other me when I return."she said. Sneezes grinned, but frowned when she saw them both disappearing.

"You must meet them on your next visit! Perhaps your good manners will rub off on them, farewell." Sneezes said waving. Once they are gone, she ran all he way to her house to file her research.

"Incredible, not only they're genders are switched, everything about them is completely different, exactly opposite personality and everything. I am more determined to go furher with this project. If only I can get them to meet each other."she said.

Chuckles entered through the front door, slamming a huge box on top of her desk. "Who were those two strangers you was talking to?"he asked.

"Um, they came from my machine I was working on. A dimension where everyone who lives here are the opposite of their true selves. Its an amazing discovery."she told him. Chuckles tore open the box, pulling out a big glossy book.

Inside, the pages are blank, and so is the cover. "So your telling me, there is another me? Am I a girl there?" he questioned.

"Now that you mentioned it, that's probably possible. Judging from the visitors who came today. It is intriguing how you came up with such logic in a short amount of time."said Sneezes.

"You know me, I have knowledge that suddenly comes and goes. Anyways, you ordered a blank book? What are you going to do with it? Read it?"he laughed. Sneezes laughed in a sarcastic manner then took the book from him.

"No, I'm not just going to read it, I will fill it up with many thoughts and discoveries I have longed to fulfill."she answered. "Sounds exciting," he said rolling his eyes.

"When are they coming back? I want to see what they are like!" Chuckles said.

"Only time will tell, for my machine was a prototype, I wasn't really suppose to test it out while the invention is in the early stages. Patience shall be on both of our sides."she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

I WAS SUPPOSE TO ADD MORE BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME, THERE'S SCHOOL & TIME ISN'T ON MY SIDE THIS TIME OF YEAR, PLUS MY ANNOYING SIBLINGS IS BACK FROM THEIR 'VACATION' THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES IN THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW AND WILL CHECK ON IT THANKIES AND PEACE OUT!


End file.
